Lökhan
Summary Lökhan, or Lenny, as he prefers being called, is a Elder Entity, a being created by a omnipotent to be in charge of a specific thing. Lökhan is responsible for the time-space, as Azathoth "ordered" him. Lökhan is a completly neutral character, altough he typically supports order and his friends. Unlike most Eldritch Horrors, he can understand feelings (Because he literally wished so), and can have friends. He's mostly busy of his occupations, and claims to have retired of fighting, since it is "meaningless". Despite those claims, he frequently is forced to clash against other Eldritch Horrors, like Nyarlathotep. He is confirmed to exist on all verses (Except few ones) of EliminatorVenom series, with few exceptions, and Criminal Worlds being one of the exceptions. Soldiers of the Future and short stories also are among the exeptions. Appearance and Personality Lökhan has a personality that is hard to describe, altough he is easily considered to be neutral, fair, funny and wise. He is very eccentric and weird for any human and most inhuman habits, taking unusual care with unimportant things and being too careless with very important things, as well as acting being other people, speaking in riddles, trying to justify clearly evil acts and having outbursts of "madness", where he randomly perform good and evil acts on human standards. However, he has also shown to be helpful and wise, and to be able to befriend people quite easily. And when he judges people, he is very fair and neutral - to the point of being ruthless -. Being an ancient entity that assumes many aspects, it is hard to really describe Lökhan's true personality. However, he is usually depicted as a man on his 40's, with short, receding silver hair, eyes with irises that are like glowing steel. He is said to have an average build, except for the fact that he is slightly taller than the average. Also, he frequently has rings of a combination of energy, nether and aether essence spinning on his back, like a clock. Sometimes, those rings take the shape of wings. On that aspect, his usual attire consists on old, englishman-style clothes, a brown or black fedora and beautifully-crafted shoes. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | High 1-A Name: '''Lökhan, A.K.A: Lenny, Laucos, Tyrekk Maximus, Je'liek, Gha-mun, The Gatekeeper, Elder Entity of Space-Time, The Old Demon. '''Origin: '''Originally Legend of Lords. '''Gender: Male? Age: '''Immeasurable; Ageless. '''Classification: Godly entity. Powers and Abilities: '''Reality-warping, energy projection, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Nullification Aura, Casualty Manipulation, Transcendence, Illusion Creating, Concept Manipulation, Abstract, Shapeshift, Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Warp, Nether Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Existing on a Higher Dimensional Level, Probability Manipulation, 1-Hit KO, 2-hit KO, Time Freezing, Boundless, High-tier Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, unquantifiable speed, durability, reflexes and strength, pseudo-omnipresence, nigh-omnisciency. | '''Omnipresence, Omnisciency, Chaos Manipulation, Divine Combat. Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level '(Casually beaten Herghrenmër; Fought on par with Nyarlathotep) '| High Hyperverse+ Level (Destroyed the Last Dimension, before retiring himself). Speed: Pseudo-omnipresent (Was said to be technically everywhere, as long as there was time and space existing on that specific place). | Omnipresent (Confirmed by Elder God Uran). Lifting Strength: Unquantifiable. (Directly stated to be impossible to determine) Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse+ - Strong attacks are low Hyperversal (Normal hits harmed Nyarlathotep lightly; Heavy blows caused significant damage) | Hyperversal+ (His mere simple attacks caused damage to The Last Dimension field). Durability: Hyperversal (Tanked hits of Nyarlathotep; Survived the destruction of 66YY). | High Hyperversal+ (Survived entering on Time's Pendulum; Tanked the hits of Yog-Sothoth). Stamina: Infinite (Elder Entities are beyond such concept). Range: Infinite (His attacks can hit whatever place he wants). Standard Equipment: Life Scroll: A scroll that shows the names of each living creature. It is a common item amongst godly entities. Pendulum of Time: A small clock, crafted out with mysterious materials. It seems to be made of pine, with brass details. The Pendulum of Time grants full control over time to the owner (Something that Lökhan doesn't really needs), and itself can morph into a gigantic, golden pendulum. That pendulum is in fact a conceptual thing, and if it "hits" the enemy, the adversary will literally be banned from space-time itself instantly, condemned to a dimension of pure void and destruction. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. | Omniscient. Weaknesses: Toonforce; Having a strict moral code. Feats: (With the Seal of T'Khan) - Casually beaten Herghrenmër. - Fought on par with Nyarlathotep. - When presumably "killed" by a Chaotic Rift on Warville, he appeared again on the following book. - Wasn't even affected by Kain's True Chaos. - Mental capacities surprised Jachel, the Intelligence God. (Without the Seal of T'Khan) - Destroyed the Last Dimension, a realm created by ultra-powered Hyperversal beings, under the protection of a powerful field. - Was able to take on and hold off Yog-Sothoth. - Casually held and crushed Pre-Omnichange Y'lellikov, a 39-D universe. - One-shot Tendrium, a being that was easily eating a 7-D object. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pendulum: Using a massive distortion with the Pendulum of Time, he creates a massive state of pure chaos and void, where both time and space stops existing, usually erasing the enemy instantly upon use. Horror: By manipulating special energies, Lökhan can create any illusion that can represent the worst fears of any person, and he can even turn the illusion real. Those illusions can affect even complex multiverses, as shown on one instance of Legend of Lords. Key: With the Seal of T'Khan | Without the Seal of T'Khan Others Notable Victories: Herghrenmër Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Neutral Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Male Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Logic Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chi Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tier 1 Category:Aether Users Category:Nether Users Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Causality Users